


'It looks good on you.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [32]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, OT7, Shownu-centric, Wonho-centric, Work In Progress, monsta x-ray, variety show, wonho is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965
Kudos: 3





	'It looks good on you.'

**11:06 AM**

"So we're going to have to crossdress again?"

Shownu nodded in response to Minhyuk's question."That's what I heard from the pdnims."He replied.Kihyun scoffed in annoyance."Not _all_ of us are going to have to crossdress you know."He said and Minhyuk stook his tounge out at him.


End file.
